Vegita's Greatest Challenge
by Memona
Summary: How do you teach a kid to potty train when he can already throw fireballs? Read and find out. Tell me what you think too!


"Woman!" Vegita sat in his chair watching the television, "Get me a beer! I am in need of a beer!" He screamed a little higher for his wife to here. "Are you listening to me?" He was relaxed back in a purple couch in the living room.  
  
"Now, now, Vegita. Keep it down!" See said looking at Vegita, "Me and Trunks are trying to cook dinner!"  
  
Vegita looked at where the voice was coming from. "I don't think so. No one of royal Sayian blood will cook!" He keyed on the voice coming from the kitchen. He could hear a pressure cooker going off.  
  
"Yeah, dad!" the small face of Trunks popped out of the side of kitchen door, "We are gonna fix up a lobster!"  
  
"That's a good, Trunks!" Bulma laughed, "Even a Sayian must learn to cook!"  
  
Vegita's eyes grew large and round, "Only thing a Sayian learns to need to cook is raw meat over a bonfire! Me and Nappa did that many years after…" He stopped himself. Bulma wouldn't like to hear his son knowing his dad was the destroyer of many planets. He will tell him next year. "He needs to be training out in the sun! Playing with the dinosaurs and such!" He put the cushion up and flew into the kitchen. He winked twice, his eyes was assaulted by what he saw. He could not believe it.  
  
Trunks was at his mothers feet with in a pink apron. Not only was it pink but it was frilly and had a in red letters was the saying, "Eating is how I spell relief." The apron was a little goofy looking, reaching far on the ground. It was much to big. He looked again, seeing the pressure cook bounce back and forth. A brown pre cooked lobster was waiting on a wooden cutting board, and cutlery was placed next to the lobster for it's soon to be cooked flesh.   
  
"You can't do this to Trunks! He is a Sayian!" He spat each word, "One day he will be a Super Sayain and you make him cook in a pink…whatever that is!"  
  
"He's only a boy! If I teach him when he's young he just might learn to be more like that Iron Chef!" she smiled looking dreamly into the sky.   
  
"Enough of your talking, woman! No women's clothing for my son!" he smiled and reached for Trunks.  
  
"No you don't!" He grabbed a fork and probed Vegita's hands with it. He placed his hands back. While it could barely hurt a Super Sayian it was more of the point that mattered.  
  
"Daddy," Trunks said.  
  
"One moment, boy," He looked down to Trunks then back at Bulma, "If I was back on Vegita we would have slaves to cook for us!"  
  
Bulma laughed, "If you remember, my father happens to own Capsule Corps. We could have slaves if we wanted. But having slaves isn't very nice!"  
  
"Daddy," Trunks said with a straining voice.  
  
"If your father owns so much, why doesn't he just buy a new cat!" he laughed, "I mean come on, is that thing about 20 years old?"  
  
"That cat happens to be a genius!" she scolded him, "He is much smarter than you will ever be!"  
  
"Daddy!" Trunks started to cry.  
  
"What is it?" Vegita was almost ready to scream.  
  
"I'm wet!" he screamed.  
  
Vegita looked down at the pink apron, part of it was very wet. Mostly in the lower parts.  
  
"Look what you did, Vegita!" Bulma barked, "You made him wee wee himself!"  
  
Trunks only cried, "Why don't you do something about him?"  
  
"I don't think so," Bulma stopped the pressure cooker and grabbed her purse, "If your so against Trunks against cooking than why don't you teach him to use to potty?"  
  
"But wait…" the door closed behind her. Trunks flailed on the ground in a puddle of tears. Vegita was in shock. "Why me…"  
  
*****************  
  
"It's really not that hard!" he motioned to the small children's potty in the corner of the bathroom, "All you do is stand in from of it and let it go!"  
  
Trunks looked up at him behind teary eyes, "But daddy! I don't have to go!"  
  
"You will in a second," Vegita growled, "Knowing you, you will have to in about 2 minutes. Go ahead, get ready."  
  
"But dad!" Trunks said.   
  
"How do you plan to become a Sayian prince you can't overcome an obstacle like this?" Vegita growled. "Look it's a yellow plastic husk, not some super-powered mad man!" He pointed at the potty again. "Don't you understand that?"  
  
"I understand that I don't have to go," Trunks looked at him again. "And I am missing the Power Scouts!" He started to run off into the other room.  
  
"No you don't, boy," he grabbed the purple headed child by the back of his collar, "You are going to overcome this! You will do this!"  
  
Trunks looked at him again, about to cry, "But if I miss Power Scouts, Goten will know what happened and I wouldn't!"   
  
Vegita looked at the television set then the potty in the bathroom, "Why did I have to go and agree do this?" He turned back to Trunks, "As soon as you prove you can use the," he shuttered, "The Potty, I will let you watch your illogical children's show! Agreed?"  
  
Trunks nodded not really knowing what he agreed to, "Uh-huh."  
  
"Good, let's now try this again…" Vegita pointed at the potty again, "First begin by…"  
  
Two hours later…  
  
"Why does a boy that had to go so much two hours ago can't go now!" Vegita looked at him angrily. "Look, you have everything you need, just go already!"  
  
Trunks looked up. He had been standing in front of the potty for over two hours. His pants was a strewn in one direction of the bathroom, but it didn't do him any good. "But daddy! I don't have to go!"  
  
"What is about you and having to go?" Vegita and sighed looking at his son, "You always have to wetten places than don't even need to be. You have a place to go, then go!" Vegita curled his lips in disgust.  
  
"I wish I could go but I can't! I just can't!" He fell on necked bottom. He started to cry, "But I can't I don't wanna go! I wanna go watch the Power Scouts."  
  
"I see the problem," Vegita looked into the kitchen, "You have no liquids in your system. I bet if I pump you full of water, you will explode like an Final Flash through an Android."  
  
"Water, but I don't want want!" Trunks looked up with a tear in his eye, "I want a soda pop!"  
  
"Get up, boy!" Vegita lifted his son up, "I do not tolerate those of my blood to cry like a woman!" Vegita then lifted him down, "Come now, we shall fill you full of water!" He grabbed a small glass from the kitchen and filled to the brim with water. "Now drink this!"   
  
"I can't! I not thirsty!" Trunks said with his arms crossed.  
  
"You will drink this if I have to shove I down your throat!"  
  
"But I don't wanna!"  
  
"You will and you will like it! I put you into this world, I can take you out!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Trunks said. He was curious about the world and didn't understand anything about concepts of life and death.  
  
"Nevermind," he paused, "Just drink it. You have to drink a lot of water if you plan to become a strong Super Sayian, like me!"  
  
Trunks looked at his father for a brief moment. Then with a huge smile on his face he grabbed the glass of water and guzzled it down.  
  
"Now another!" Vegita said, "I am taking no chances of you not drinking enough." He filled another and gave it to Trunks.  
  
This lasted for over five minutes. Trunks was full to the gill, his stomach a lot larger than normal, he had been sucking water for a constant five mintues. He lost count after the third glass.  
  
"Good, I see you are ready to use the," he shuttered at the word, "potty."  
  
Trunks shook his head no.  
  
"What do you mean! You have to go! I did not waste my time and effort," Vegita looked down at Trunks. A puddle of yellow liquid was at his feet.  
  
"You just….you're gonna! Look what you did! You messed up everything! You are impossiable!" Vegita sat on his bottom. "I just don't get it. Do you ever think!" Vegita screamed. He had never had this much trouble with anything. Even training five hundred times gravity was easier than this.  
  
"Alright, lets try this…"  
  
Vegita went into the kitchen and turned on the water faucet, "This always works for me! I will tempt to do this my way!" He took Trunks and waited in front of the faucet, "You will go I will make you explode! If I have to I will tie to this thing and wait!"  
  
Trunks looked at his father with panicked eyes, "Tie me to this!" He started to cry harder, "You can't do that! That wouldn't be nice!"  
  
"Then do what I say and GO!"  
  
Trunks looked at this father and with wide eyes, "But I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" He looked at him again, repeating "I don't wanna" over and over again. He palmed a small ball of energy in his hands. He started to cry. He landed on his buttock yet again, but the ball of energy growing in size.  
  
"What are you going to do with that? Do a Big Bang attack? I don't your even big enough to display bodily functions, how do you plan to handle a ball of energy?" He laughed.  
  
"You are mean!" he lifted his hands in an arch. Toilet paper raised from around the bathroom, the faucet started to spout out water even harder, the soap begin to float into the air spinning around. "You are a mean! I don't wanna go! I just wanna watch Power Scouts! Now I missed my show!" He looked at the potty. "I don't ever want to see this…this…potty again!" He balled his hands up and let loose the ball of molten energy. His energies tore into the potty, small pieces of plastic started to curled and blacken from the blast. Soon it was nothing more than a puddle of plastic. The blast was so powerful that it blew a 5 foot diameter hole straight threw the drywall! In fact it destroyed the wooden shed in the back.  
  
"What have you done" Vegita looked around, "You are quite strong for a being so young! Let's see what you are made of!"  
  
"I'm home!" Bulma's voice rang into the other room, "Did you two learn anything?" He voice rang from the living room. She entered the bathroom and screamed. She dropped her small bag of groceries in the shock.  
  
"What did you do, Vegita?" she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I did nothing! I was your son that tore a hole in my wall!" he looked at Trunks. He had a very innocent look on his face.  
  
"Look at him, Vegita," Bulma said, "He is too young to potty train, he is way to young to be able to throw a fireball! Even Gohan and Goku was 5 before they could do that!"  
  
"If I would have destroyed it! I would have claim to it!" Vegita looked at Bulma. "I am leaving! I refuse to be scolded by a blue haired bimbo!" He turned to Bulma again, "If you want me, then look somewhere else! I am leaving!" Vegita left the room, soon a door was heard closing in the distance.  
  
"Alright, Trunks, what did you and Daddy learn do to?"  
  
Trunks smiled floated over the porcelain undamaged "adult sized" throne. "Watch this, mommy!" He threw to fingers into the air. Soon the bowl was full of a yellowish liquid.  
  
"So, maybe Vegita did teach you something after all!" Bulma looked at Trunks.  
  
"I'm a big boy now!" Trunks said.  
  
"Yes you are!" Bulma laughed ruffleing his hair.  
  
"What is this?" Vegita looked from the hole in the bathroom, "You…you little!" He looked at his son, "You have been playing me all this time? My own son?"  
  
Bulma looked at him, "Go away! You might scare him from doing it again!"  
  
Vegita grumbled, "You are hopeless woman! I am leaving." He turned and looked at Trunks redressing.   
"I can't believe that kid! Such an enormous power at such a young age! Then again he is my son. I am glad this is over with." He looked up flying off into the sun. His eyes turned to the sun, a urine yellow. He winced, that color would never have the same light in Vegita's eyes.  



End file.
